mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy (Fan-Lore)
Page created by Flodoomable =Energy:= Energy is mostly seen as electricity, a steady current that flows through the air and the earth. Inour world however, it is a substance. It can be gained and lost, flows through individuals and it can be freely manipulated by some species as if it were an object. The energy is present in the body of an individual. It is created by the soul of a person, dependant on his or her life-expectancy and the kind of soul they have varying from human, monster or angelic, but the soul can also be prompted to create more energy of the needed type on specific conditions. Once a person is devoid of all kinds of energies, their soul will have nothing to sustain itself with and pass on to the afterlife. =Spirit Energy:= This is the energy that resides within humans. It is generated within the cells of the body and more so in those that are highly active, such as the brain, heart and reproductive organs. With men constantly producing reproductive cells, they tend to generate a constant and far greater quantity of spirit energy than women. Humans can use it to perform spells and these spells are for the most part under the level of monsters, safe for some individuals of stronger lineage. It can be corrupted and absorbed by demonic energy, but it can also be infected partially by demonic energy causing the spirit energy to fight for dominance. This struggle tends to boost the metabolism and rate at which cells divide, this has the direct effect of dramatically boosting a mans ability to produce reproductive cells, causing his spirit energy production to spike. =Demonic Energy:= This is the energy of monsters. The energy is mostly stored in the womb or scrotum and it is an infectious substance. Demonic energy can take on many forms, mist, sludge, liquid or solid. One can make weapons out of it as well as mix it with other liquids into a drink or create a floating form of it to use as a transportation device if one is skilled enough. In terms of spells it is far more powerful than spirit energy, allowing for better and longer lasting spells. The infectious nature of the substance is shown in how it was made. By some long forgotten event demonic energy was created, it got into contact with spiritual energy and tainted the energy till it took on the dark material’s properties. Since it was created the amount of demonic energy has only been growing and thanks to the demon lords its physical mutative powers have flourished, being able to transform countless monsters at the flick of a claw from ravenous beasts into female humanoid forms, changing their hearts and minds equally. =Angelic Energy:= This is the energy that is present in angelic beings. Heaven, the dimension parallel to earth next to pandemonium is a realm untainted by demonic energy. For this reason the holy energy is very potent in beings that come from this dimension, it is formed and stored for the most part in the angel’s wings. This angelic energy is extremely useful for spells, akin or even stronger than demonic energy. This energy is only possible to be handled by imbuing items with it; it cannot form solid objects or be in a liquid state on its own. The holy energy is also hostile to demonic energy, being hard to corrupt and if not corrupted at a steady pace it will be able to exorcize the tainting energy. For those few that are the product of an angel and human, the energy is stored in the heart, as opposed to the person’s spirit energy. Category:Fanlore